Mum's The Word
by clerky
Summary: Chas & Carl are getting married at last and Aaron & Jackson have their own little celebration


Mum's The Word

Aaron and Jackson are going to Chas & Carl's wedding

Disclaimer: ITV own all the characters mentioned below

_"JACKSON!"_

Aaron stood at the foot of the stairs and roared.

_"Aaron, could you shout a little louder I don't think they heard you in Robblesfield_." Paddy looked up from the kitchen table and pulled off his glasses. He could see that Aaron was on edge. He'd spent the past twenty minutes walking from the kitchen, through the living room to the surgery door before turning and re-tracing his steps.

_"How long can it take him. All he has to do is put on a suit"_

_"Yeah you'd think he'd be ready by now. I mean it's not like either of you had to waste time shaving!"_

For a second Aaron took his eyes off the stairs to glare at Paddy.

_"You know what I mean Aaron. I know you're young lads but it wouldn't have killed you to shave for your mother's wedding."_

_"She's lucky that I'm going at all."_

_"Fine, forget it. I don't want Chas coming over here blaming me for you arriving at the church with a cob on. I've got a call so I'd better go_" Paddy picked up his bag and began to put on his jacket.

_"Why aren't you coming to the church anyway?"_ Today was going to be tough. Aaron never had and never would like Carl King. They'd butted heads from the start and their mutual hatred wasn't going away any time soon.

_"How do you think that'd look. Me showing up at the wedding of my ex to the man that she deserted me for. I've got my pride to think of"_

_"That ship sailed a long time ago Patrick"_ Paddy was always easy pickings for Aaron when he was under pressure.

"_Anyway_" Paddy blushed _"Rhona'd kill me if I said I was going. She's still not over the moon about going to the Woolie for the reception."_

_"You are so under the thumb_" Picking on Paddy was working a treat. For a few moments at least Aaron wasn't fretting about being late.

_"Right I'd better go_" Paddy put a fatherly hand on Aaron's shoulder. He knew today was going to be a difficult day for him. He didn't like 'events' like this and he definitely didn't like the man that his mother was giving herself away to.

_"Take it easy, don't get in a strop, don't let Carl get to you and for Gods sake try and enjoy yourself."_

A hint of a smile from Aaron was as much reassurance as Paddy was going to get. The amiable vet let himself out and closed the door behind him. As he walked the short distance towards his car he heard a distant yell.

_"JACKSON"_

A few minutes later Aaron heard the bedroom door opening followed by lively footsteps down the stairs. He'd moved into the kitchen and was leaning against the worktop biting his nails when Jackson entered the room. Aaron opened his mouth to speak. He'd had plently of time to prepare a speech about how important today was to him and how he didn't want anything to mess it up but he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his boyfriend standing in front of him. He'd never seen Jackson in a suit before. They didn't have many big occasions to go to and they weren't exactly social butterflies so a posh night out for them was getting a taxi to Bar West instead of the bus.

Jackson was a slip of a thing. He could eat someone out of house and home and still not put on an ounce. Aaron's head was momentarily in the clouds as he thought about how Jackson may not have much meat on his bones but certainly wasn't lacking in other departments. The suit clung to his tender frame in all the right places, the material sitting perfectly on his hips.

"_Well, do I pass?" _with an impish grin on his face Jackson made his way over to Aaron.

_"Um eh yeah good_" Aaron blushed, painfully aware of the fact that Jackson knew he had been checking him out.

Instinctively they moved towards one another, meeting in the middle of the kitchen before wrapping their arms around one another and embracing. Aaron held on tight. For all his bravado Jackson knew that Aaron was nervous. He hated Carl King with a passion but he'd finally accepted that this was what his mum wanted and for the sake of their mother son relationship he was going to bite his tongue.

As they held each other Aaron's hands began to wander along the soft material of Jackson's suit jacket, slowly moving inside and down until he reached the waistband and began to open the belt and insert his hand.

_"Woooah, what do you think you're doing sunshine?"_

_"Sunshine?" _Aaron had been called a lot of things in his time but sunshine was not one of them.

_"You've been shouting at me for the past hour to get a move on and now you want to make us even later by having a quickie on the kitchen table"_

_"Well if you insist, I suppose we cou..."_

_"Aaron shut up, get your hand out of my pants and get your ass out that door now"_

"_Yes sir"_ Aaron did as he was told, removing his hand after a satisfying squeeze. With a final look of reassurance from Jackson they left together, neither of them relishing the day that was ahead of them.

Chas sat in her kitchen staring into space. The ceremony was only an hour away but she wasn't in any hurry. It was the brides perogative to be late and she wasn't one to do things by half. She was wrapped in a white dressing gown and her hair was twisted in a wet mess on top of her head . She could hear voices cackling up stairs. Charity, Debbie and Gennie had been on the champagne since early morning and they'd been getting progressively louder. She smiled to herself as she lit a cigarette.

_"Chastity Dingle where have you gone"_

Charity bounded down the stairs, eager to know where the bride to be had escaped to.

_"I'm here you daft mare. You'd better have sobered up by the time the ceremony starts. You're supposed to be my matron of honour, I don't want you making a show of me."_

_"I'm shocked and a little bit insulted that you would think so little of me!" _Charity mocked. _ "Don't worry, we've finished the bottle now and Debbie won't let me open another one. Sometimes I wonder if she's really my daughter you know!" _she pulled up a chair and sat down across from Chas who was lost in thought.

_"So what are you doing hiding down here? Oh no, you're not having second thoughts again are you?"_

"_Of course not_" Chas replied without hesitation _"This is what I want. I love Carl, I always have. We're made for each other. We probably deserve each other. I'm just nervous. It's a big day."_

_"Nervous as in I hope my boobs don't fall out of my dress, or nervous as in I still don't know if I can trust him or not"_

_"Charity don't start, please not today. Look I know my lot hate Carl, especially Aaron but he loves me and he's learned his lesson. I know he won't cheat on me again. I'm just..."_

_"Nervous, I know"_

Chas rose from the table _"Come on then, let's see what sort of a mess Gennie's going to make of my hair."_

_"I don't see why we have to drive there, I mean it's about 10 feet down the street" _

_"Aaron. I'm getting married, I'm not going down to the café for a bacon sarnie. The bride arrives in style, not with her skirt hitched up and her unshaven son ten yards behind her."_

Chas was almost ready now. Hair and make up were done and she was in her dress. The other girls were gone on ahead to the church with Jackson and now just her and Aaron remained. She walked to a mirror and put in her earings. As she did so she could see Aaron nervously pacing behind her.

_"Thank you for doing this son"_

_"What?"_

_"Giving me away. I know it can't be easy for you but it means the world to me. Look I..."_

_"Mum don't"_ Aaron sensed there was a mother son chat on the way and that instantly made him uncomfortable.

_"Please, just listen to me for one minute."_

A defeated Aaron threw his arms in the air and sat on the arm of the sofa.

Chas began _"I know I've been a lousey mother. I've let you down so many times and I know I can never make it up to you properly. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. You've become an amazing person, inspite of me doing my best to screw up your life. And you agreeing to give me away...that's just...I...I know how much you hate Carl and it can't be easy for you, so thank you_." tears began to well up in her eyes.

_"Oh flipping heck mum, don't start with the water works."_

_"I'm not, I won't. Come on then, let's do this."_

As the Wedding March began, Carl smiled at Jimmy before starting to turn around to get a sneak peak of his bride to be. Jimmy grabbed him by the arm and turned him towards the altar again.

_"Don't look yet you numpty. You two need all the good luck you can get."_

_"How does she look? I mean she doesn't look like she's going to do a runner any minute does she?" _Carl fretted.

_"She looks beautiful mate, radiant."_

As they walked slowly up the aisle Chas could hardly contain herself. She and Carl had put each other through the mill over the years but they always came back to each other. If ever the words for better or for worse was appropriate then this was it. It meant a lot to her that her family had turned up for her, despite their reservations. Zak had told her that he'd guarantee that everyone would be there and he was true to his word. Even Cain had his best court suit on him, even if he did had a face of thunder.

As she walked along arm in arm with Aaron she smiled at everyone in the congregation. She glanced to her left and noticed that Aaron's head was bowed and his cheeks were burning. This wasn't his type of thing. He didn't like being the focus of peoples attention and handing his mum over to Carl King wasn't exactly his idea of a fun Saturday afternoon either.

"_Aaron_" she whispered _"Could you look a little bit less like you're about to face the firing squad please."_

He glared at her, his nose crinkled up, not impressed at being reprimanded in public, but for a quiet life he lifted his head and looked around. A wink from Jackson was even enough to raise the faintest of smiles from him.

When they reached the top of the church, Charity, Debbie and Gennie were already standing there beaming. Carl finally got to see her, he was filled with emotion when he saw how beautiful she looked. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening at last. After all the years of game playing they were going to be husband and wife by the end of the day. As they met he fleetingly looked at Aaron before looking away and then quickly looking back again. The teenagers eyes were burning a hole in his head. This was a warning. There were no words but Carl was left in no doubt that if he played around again there would be consequences. The moment passed quickly and Ashley began the ceremony.

_"Dearly beloved..."_

_"Congratulation love, I'm delighted for you_." Diane kissed Chas on the cheek as she welcomed the happy couple into the Woolpack for their reception.

_"Aww, thanks Diane. It took a bit longer than we'd planned but we got there eventually. So now it's party time. EVERYBODY LISTEN UP"_ .

Nobody heard her.

_"OI LISTEN UP!"._

Instantly there was silence.

_"Thank you. All I wanted to say was...drinks are on me so fill your boots_" a cheer errupted and the Dingles didn't need to be asked twice.

A few hours later Jackson stepped outside. He was concerned that he'd not seen Aaron since he went out for a smoke twenty minutes earlier. A Dingle family gathering generally meant a lot of boozing and rarely finished without a fight so he was on his guard. He had no need to worry though, as soon as he got outside he saw Aaron sitting on one of the picnic tables staring into space. As he got closer Aaron snapped out of his daze and with a smile made room for Jackson on the table next to him.

_"I thought you'd be getting off your face with all your cousins"_

_"Can't be bothered. I'm not like that lot. Days like this make that even more obvious than normal. And before you start fussing, I'm fine. I just wanted to get away from people for a while."_

_"Do you want me to go?"_

_"No. You're not people_", he stretched an arm around Jackson's shoulder and pulled him closer and kissed him.

_"Public display of affection? This wedding seems to have brought out your romantic side" _they smiled at each other, lost in their own little world. Their peaceful bliss wasn't to last though.

Charity and Noah burst out the door. Noah was looking very sheepish and not at all well.

_"I've told you before that alcohol is for grown ups not little boys. Do you know what'd happen if the social found out that you'd been drinking, they'd take you off me. You'd be put into a home and I wouldn't get to see you again. Is that what you want? Oh Aaron there you are. Listen I've got to take this one home. He's been necking the punch that Zac made and threw up in the middle of the bar. I was supposed to collect your mum and Carl's suitcases from their place but I can't bring him with me. Could you do me a favour and get them and bring them back over here. Their taxi arrives in an hour."_ As her monologue ended the keys to Carls house were thrown into Aaron's lap and without giving him a chance to object she was gone.

_"What just happened?" _Aaron felt like he'd been hit by a train.

_"I'm not sure but I think we'd better do as we've been told. Come on."_

Aaron let himself and Jackson into Carls house. His mum had moved back in there a few months earlier, much to his disgust. There were no sign of any bags downstairs.

_"Maybe they're still up in the bedroom." _Jackson suggested

They went up stairs and let themselves into the master bedroom and immediately saw two cases lined up against the wardrobe.

_"Lazy git couldn't even bring his own suitcase down stairs." _Aaron snarled.

_"Aaron relax. It's nearly over. In an hours time your mum and Carl will be on their way to the airport and we can get off our faces and carry on from where we left off this morning!" _as he spoke he closed the distance between them. He was proud of Aaron for holding things together today, he didn't want to make a big deal about it but he was really really proud. They held on tight to each other, both of them relieved that everything had gone well. Aaron lifted his head from Jackson's shoulder and looked into his eyes before they both moved in for a kiss, tender at first but soon becoming heated. Teeth and tongues collided as their need for each other overcame them. Without thinking Aaron began to back Jackson towards the bed. There was no argument from the older man, he tore off his jacket and began to frantically open Aaron's shirt, at least one button ending up on the bedroom floor. Their desire for each other had overtaken them completely and their clothes were disgarded in seconds.

They tumbled onto the bed, their naked bodies crying out to be joined together. Jackson lay on his back and Aaron rolled on to his side...

_"Ow_" Aaron screeched in pain.

"_What's wrong_" Jackson was hoping to hear Aaron cry out but not quite this soon.

_"There's something hard in the bed"_

_"Is that a euphemism?"_

_"A what?" _Aaron tore away the bedclothes as he spoke and soon found the offending item. Not knowing whether to laugh or cry his hand emerged from under the duvet with a pair of fluffy red handcuffs.

_"Holy fuck"_ this was beyond Jackson's wildest dreams.

_"What the hell do the two of them get up to in here?"_ as he spoke Aaron absent mindedly slipped one over his wrist.

_"Aaron be careful, we don't want to have to get the fire brigade to free you_" although the thought of a big burly fireman bursting into the bedroom to de-cuff Aaron was something Jackson wouldn't mind seeing.

_"No, it's ok. See there's a little clasp at the side. It looks like you can't lock them so you can't get stuck in them_" Aaron was immediately embarrased at how knowledgeable he appeared to be about the ins and outs of kinky handcuffs.

_"Look at you the little sex toy expert. Let me guess, Holly Barton let you cuff her to the headboard." _Jackson couldn't help but tease.

_"Shut up or I might just do it to you!" _Aaron was starting to see the funny side of it.

_"Don't let me stop you_" Jackson submissively put his hands above his head and through the bars of the headboard.

_"You've got to be kidding, you want me to tie you up in my mums bed?"_

_"No, I want you to tie me up in Carl Kings bed. What do you think he'd do if he knew we were screwing in his bed?"_

_"I don't know Jackson, funnily enough I wasn't intending telling him"_

_"I'm not saying we tell him, but it is a bit of a turn on. If he knew what we're up to it'd drive him crazy, just like I'm driving you crazy now. I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes, and your dick is kind of giving you away as well. Unless this is too much for..."_

He was cut off mid sentence by Aaron's lips crashing down on his, pulling himself on top of Jackson at the same time until he was straddling him. Jackson brought his arms back down holding the cheeks of Aaron's ass, keeping him in position as he hardened beneath him. Reaching behind him Aaron removed his boyfriends hands and put them back in their original position between the bars. The insinuation that this may be a step too far for him was all the encouragment he needed to see this through. As he wrapped the cuffs around each wrist and heard them click closed he tried to block out images of his mother and Carl doing the same thing. This wasn't exactly something he'd ever planned on doing, but Jackson was right, getting their rocks off in Carl King's bed was the greatest turn on he could think of. With his prisioner firmly secured Aaron sat back and admired his handywork.

_"Not so gobby now are we Mr. Walsh?"_

_"Come on then, show me what you've got_" Jackson sneered bucking his hips beneath Aaron, challenging him to do his worst.

Aaron began smothering Jackson's face and neck with kisses. He was relishing the feeling of being in control. He could do exactly what he wanted and that sense of power was driving him on. He began to move his focus from Jackson's neck, his tongue tracing a pattern towards his navel as his fingers played with Jackson's nipples, the sensation of them hardening beneath his touch only heightening his own arrousal. He moved his own body down along Jackson's legs before pushing them to either side and positioning himself between them. Jackson's cock had been standing to attention for some time awaitng Aaron's arrival and flecks of precum were already after forming on the top. Slowly Aaron lowered his head and licked the tip - and then waited, and waited. He slowly grazed the length of his cock with his teeth, enjoying the sound of Jackson whimpering in frustration. After the teasing he had been given when they found his mum's little plaything Aaron wasn't planning on making this easy for him.

_"Oh Aaron would you just get on with it!" _jackson cried out frustrated at the teasing of his cock.

He didn't need to ask twice. Aaron plunged his mouth down along Jackson's cock, engulfing it almost completely, causing Jackson to hiss and fling his head back in ecstacy. He was quickly into his stride, knowing exactly how Jackson liked to be touched. He moved back to the tip, swirling his tongue teasingly around it, tasting Jackson's juices, before moving back down again, all the while holding his hostage firmly in position. He moved smoothly up and down as he stroked his own hard on at the same time. Within minutes he was on the verge of coming himself and the noises coming from Jackson as well as the involuntary movment of his hips meant that he was also close.

Without warning Aaron's lips deserted Jackson's cock. Jackson moaned in disappointment.

"_You think I'm going to make it that easy for you big boy?" _he never considered himself the dominent one in bed, but tonight was the greatest boost Aaron's confidence had ever received.

_"Come on then. What else have you got?" _Jackson had no plans to be submissive despite his precarious position.

_"You want me inside you don't you? I can see it in your eyes. You want my big thick cock moving inside you. Is that what you want. IS IT?"_

_"Yes Aaron, just fuck me please." _Jackson had never seen Aaron with this much fire in his eyes.

Aaron raised his fingers to his mouth and coated them in saliva, keeping his eyes firmly on Jackson. He moved back down along his body and once again positioned himself between his legs, this time pushing them even further apart. He began to jerk himself off as he gently circled Jackson's hole before pushing a finger inside. There was no resistance, his finger was gratefully accepted, the muscles contracting around it. He inserted a second and then a third, Jackson gasping at the final invasion.

_"Please Aaron, I want you inside me now."_

Aaron no longer had any desire to tease Jackson or to make him beg. If they didn't do this soon he was going to cum just looking at the pleasure Jackson was getting from being fingered.

But there was something else he had to do first. He briefly moved back up along Jackson's body and one by one opened the handcuffs and disgarded them on the floor.

_"I don't want to do this with you like that. I want you to be able to touch me."_

He then moved back down and as their eyes were locked on one another he lined up his cock and pushed in to Jackson. He eased in to him before stilling himself for a few seconds, his head briefly resting on Jackson's chest. After a few moments he pulled out to the tip before plunging back in harder this time, and as he did Jackson brought his newly released hands down to Aaron's hips, holding him, guiding him. They began to move together Aaron pumping ever harder as Jackson thrust below him. As they moved together to a chorus of moaning, they were oblivious to everything else in the world but each other.

As Aaron could find himself getting closer he began to furiously pump Jackson's dick. Within seconds he was pushed over the edge, his creamy cum coating his stomach and Aaron's hand. The clenching of Jackson's muscles around his swolen cock was enough to make Aaron reach his peak and with a final thrust came inside the builder, filling his insides with his juices.

Exhausted Aaron collapsed on top of Jackson's stomach before he regained some composure and pulled out before lying down next to him and placing an arm across his sticky stomach.

"Well that was different. Look, _as much as I hate to say it we should probably be going_" Jackson could have stayed there forever.

_"I know, come on you little slut"_ Aaron smiled and reached forward and kissed Jackson on the lips for a final time before he got out of the bed they'd invaded and began to retrieve his clothes.

Aaron and Jackson walked sheepishly towards the pub, pulling the suitcases behind them. They could barely keep the smiles off their faces but they had been missing for quite a while and there may be questions to be answered.

As they got closer to their destination they could see that many of the wedding party had moved out doors. The taxi had arrived and Aaron could see his mum in her going away outfit, a gharish leather number that a hooker would be ashamed to be seen in.

"_What took you too so long then, or shouldn't I ask?"_ Chas was her usual tactful self.

_"Ahh we had to pop home. Forgot my phone_" Aaron didn't sound convincing but he got away with it.

_"So you didn't meet Carl then?"_

Aaron's eyes nearly fell out of his head in shock.

_"No, should we have?" _Jackson took over, aware that Aaron was momentarily tongue tied.

_"Well I sent him home to collect...something. I forgot something and he went to fetch it for me. It's ok, you two were obviously gone by then so it doesn't matter."_ Chas was being coy and appeared to be more than a little embarrased.

As she finished speaking Carl approached them, his hands buried deep in the pocket of his suit.

"_Did you get them then_?" Chas asked Carl under her breath.

_"Yep"_

_"Took you flamin long enough."_

_"Yeah I...eh couldn't find them"_

_"Well I told you where they were, it's not rocket science."_

Looking at Aaron and Jackson but avoiding eye contact with either of them Carl simply replied _"I know, i'm sorry. Now are we going on this honeymoon or not."_

A couple of minutes later the newlyweds taxi moved off. The celebrations continued both inside and outside the Woolpack. Aaron and Jackson moved to one side.

_"Holy shit Jackson. He knows what we did."_

_"Chill out."_

_"Chill out? How am I supposed to chill out. That numpty knows that we did it his his bed...with his handcuffs. He's going to tell her isn't he."_

_"Aaron, he's not going to tell her. Do you really think he's going to want to talk about whatever he saw or heard today while they're on honeymoon. Anyway him and your mum made it pretty obvious what he went back to the house to collect, I don't think he'd like us spreading that all around the village so it's in his own best interests to keep schtum. Don't worry about it. We had fun didn't we?"_

"_Yeah we did_" Aaron's face broke into an embarrased smile.

Just then Aaron's phone beeped. He pulled the handset from his pocket and flipped the cover. He looked at it briefly before handing it over to Jackson and covering his eyes. Jackson looked at the screen.

_**SENDER: CARL**_

_**THERE BETTER BE CLEAN SHEETS ON MY BED WHEN I GET HOME**_

The End


End file.
